


Touch

by Pocketkaito



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Poetry, Light Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketkaito/pseuds/Pocketkaito
Summary: A kiss"I love you"A smile"Please don't ever leave me"
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashmouthfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouthfrog/gifts).



> Hihihi this is for trashmouthfrog as I promised her I'd write this and uhhh I love her and I lowkey wanna kiss your cheek
> 
> Anygays I'm back with some new content *gasp*
> 
> Ily all, enjoy :)

A kiss  
"I love you"  
A smile  
"Please don't ever leave me"

Promises we thought we wouldn't break  
Secrets only four shared  
Rumours many shared  
Lies that were painful truths  
I'm tired of this

A classroom  
A beach  
A common place  
A special meaning

I can hear the sea  
It's been over a year  
But I still remember  
I remember it now  
I'll remember in five years

I'll remember your smell  
I'll remember your voice  
I'll remember your touch  
And most importantly  
I'll remember you

I loved you  
A kiss  
A familiar face  
"I miss you"

I found someone new I like  
I'm over it  
I promise

A promise  
I made a promise  
No  
We made a promise  
I can't forgive you  
I can't forgive myself

I can't let you go  
I can't get you out of my head  
I can't stop thinking about you  
I can't do this anymore

Music  
I hear music  
It's soft  
Like your smell  
Like your voice  
Like your touch  
Like you

"Would you die for me then?"  
He would  
I was stupid  
He did  
So stupid...

Please don't leave me this time  
I never meant to hurt you  
I was stupid  
So stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed and hope you guys are safe with the whole quarantine situation hehe. I miss trashmouthfrog sm, I'm gonna commit arson now so that I can see her >:(
> 
> Haha ok lesbian
> 
> Anyways hope u enjoyed the babs


End file.
